


She’s in heat

by snazzybaby



Category: Hesitant Alien - Gerard Way (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Sex, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Other, Tail Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lola has a tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzybaby/pseuds/snazzybaby
Summary: Lola is in heat and Gerard isn’t sure what to do... but then they fuck
Relationships: Lola (Hesitant Alien)/Gerard Way
Kudos: 15





	She’s in heat

It was mid winter when Lola and Gerard were sitting in the living room watching T.V. The man flipped through channels, stopping on the kids channel for Lola to watch. She loved cartoons and it kept her busy for hours and hours of Gerard was out doing something all day. 

Lola was curled up on the couch, purring and thumping her tail as the theme song played. Her smile never faded and she hummed along. Gerard couldn’t help but think she looked cute. “Lola, I’ll be going to get groceries in a minute. Will you be alright to watch your show for an hour?” 

The alien sat up half way, her hands holding her torso up. She tilted her head and whined. “I’ll be back soon I promise.” She made a sad noise and plopped back down on the couch, letting her tail go back to thumping. 

Gerard didn’t like to leave her alone, she was getting clingy lately and smelled weird. She probably needed a bath. He shrugged his thoughts off, grabbed his keys and wallet and walked out the door.

—

He was gone for almost two hours. He licked Lola up some new shampoo and conditioner, as well as a stuffed animal as a reward for being so good. She also loved pickles, so he picked her up a jar.

“Hey Lola I’m back. So sorry it took so long, I hope you- oh my god.” He almost dropped his bags as he looked up. Lola was sprawled out on her back on the couch. She was growling and whining as her tail was rubbing up and down over her exposed privates. 

“Mmnnn~ nnn~ naannnn~!” She arched her back, her tail now going faster. She was looking directly at Gerard now, moaning desperately. Her clit ached. The couch has a wet spot where he seemed to have orgasmed multiple times already. “Nnaammm!” Lola’s tail began to circle her leaking entrance that hasn’t stopped clenching for even a moment. 

Gerard’s heart was in his throat. What should he do? What was she even doing? Gerard didn’t know that Lola even knew what sex was, let alone masturbation! Her tail now shoved inside of her pussy and she yelped. “Lola!” She whimpered, drool running down her chin and tears prickled at her eyes, some stained her white cheeks. Lola looked up to her friend and continued to thrust her slender tail in and out, the lewd noises filling the room.

Gerard hadn’t even noticed how painfully hard he was, or how he was walking over to her. She turned her head as she pulled her tail out slowly, cum dripping from it. “A-are you in heat, girl?” He heard about t that animals go into heat but he never thought Lola would!

Lola quickly got on all fours and pounced at Gerard. He was knocked to the floor and her soaked pussy began to rub harshly on his large bulge. Gerard gasped and choked on his spit as the pleasurable rubbing started he instinctively reached forward and grabbed her hips. She yelped and rubbed harder. “Fuck, Lola - baby get up for a second ok?” She obeyed, but whined and used her tail to rub herself.

Gerard pulled down his pants and underwear, licking them off to the side. “You want me to fuck you, baby?” He said, lowly. “God I bet you’re so tight and hot.” Lola got on all fours and exposed herself completely. Her ass and pussy on full display as her legs spread apart. He grabbed either hip yet again and positioned himself before rutting forward and slamming all the way in. She was unbelievably wet. 

“Mmmaaa! Annnnn~” Lola cried out, wanting more. He began to pull out a bit, go back in, pull out more, slam back in- over and over until he was at a relentless pace of fucking Lola. She made the sexiest noises Gerard had ever heard. He couldn’t help but tug on her fur and begin to talk dirty to her. 

“Fucking hell, Lola baby you feel so fucking good so good squeezing my cock so good. You like this cock stretching you open and fucking you like the little slut you are? Your noises are so pretty baby so pretty. You want my cum to fill you up? You want me to Fucking breed you, girl? Good girl good girl Lola take this cock, take it.” 

Lola whined and moaned and whimpered as she orgasmed yet again, pressed back on his dick. She wetness and the warmth and the tightness of Lola’s pussy made him feel close already. He needed to cum deep inside of her and claim her. “Want me to fucking knot you, baby girl?” Lola yelped loudly, pressing back. He knew humans can’t knot, but it helped the dirty talk. 

“Want my cum to fill you to the brim?” Gerard continued to fuck her hard and fast, until he squirted his semen deep inside her, thrusting a few more times weakly to ride it out. 

As he pulled out, Lola and began to cry. Gerard flipped her over and pulled her into his lap. “Oh baby girl you felt so good. Good girl. All mine, good girl.” She cried because of just how good it felt. Too good. Her tail began to thump on the floor as she grinded on his leg. “More? Jesus Christ.” 

Gerard laid Lola on her back and fixed his hair, before leaning down and licking over her clit and tasting the salty wetness. “Mmm....” he muttered something before he began to suck on it harshly, nibbling on it and rubbing his tongue over it. Lola growled and moaned, arching her back more, bucking her hips. Gerard brought two fingers and started to thrust them in and out quickly, curling them perfectly to hit the right spots. 

Let’s just say they sat there on the floor fucking all night and spent the next day trying to clean....


End file.
